spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Air dragon
The air dragon is a creature from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. 2nd Edition Stats Climate/Terrain: Any Frequency: Very rare Organization: Family Activity Cycle: Any Diet: Special Intelligence: Supra-genius (19-20) Treasure: Nil Alignment: Any lawful and non-evil No. Appearing: 1d2 Armor Class: -8 (base) Movement: Fl 80 Hit Dice: 20 (base) THAC0: -3 (base) No. of Attacks: Nil Damage/Attack: Nil Special Attacks: Spell use and wind control Special Defenses: Spell use and wind control Magic Resistance: 80% (base) Size: G (50') Morale: Fearless (20) XP Value: 20,000 + 1,000 per additional Hit Die Description The air dragon looks very much like a shimmerless diamond suspended in midair. The rippling of pseudo-muscles, teeth, claws, and bone make up the diamond-like cuts. It still possesses the wings, feet and toes of its former dragon self, but it is now nothing more than the shape air creation of its powerful mind. They are truly beautiful to see, but they still possess the dragon-fear aura that so many adventurers feel when they are near. The eyes of the dragon often resemble the color of its scale before the body died during transformation into an air dragon. Combat When the air dragon feels that it has no choice but to fight, it has several powerful attacks at its disposal. It cannot cause physical damage through bites, claws or tail buffeting, but it has several magical and magic-like abilities. It can cause items within range to be sucked towards it at the incredible velocity of 100 miles per hour using its control air abilities. The speed and the amount of mass that can be moved diminishes with the range, and increases with the Hit Dice of the air dragon. For every Hit Die the air dragon possesses, it can move ten pounds of matter at a distance of five feet. With every additional foot distance, the amount of weight affected decreases by one pound. Therefore a 20 Hit Dice air dragon can move 200 pound objects at five feet, but it can only move objects weighing one pound at 205 feet away. It can use this ability once per turn. However, it can push objects with the same parameters as its pull ability the very next round following the pull. This is its favorite tactic. It prefers not to combat through spell use, but luckily, most opponents do not wish to fight after experiencing such a powerful buffet. The air dragon also has all the spell-like abilities and immunities of its former self. In other words, a gold dragon who becomes an air dragon is able to use detect lies, detect gems, luck bonus, sleep, slow, and the dozens of other abilities it possessed before its transformation. The dragon still has use of the breath weapon(s) of its former body. Habitat/Society Since the rarity of an air dragon far exceeds that of other dragons on Coliar, they are often looked after and cared for. This deep caring and affection is what keeps them alive. This symbiotic feeding is why an air dragon cannot be evil. The emotional emanations they feed on come only from affection, adoration or love. This also explains why the dragons of other worlds cannot become an air dragon. All these non-Coliar dragons are solitary, and have no emotions to feed upon. The Coliar dragons are often looked to when a problem arises. Their incredible Intelligence and Wisdom makes them the perfect ambassador to another family if a feud is dangerously approaching a war. Each dragon family unit on Coliar has an air dragon or two as its leader. They make all the decisions that may have serious implications. Even the non-dragon races look to them for their insight and ingenuity. Ecology The air dragon is the transformation of a standard dragon who has passed through the Great Wyrm stage of its life. When the dragon's body becomes too weak and decrepit, its mind actually leaves the confines of its body, and the body withers. When this transformation occurs, it looks as though a large non-corporeal diamond perfectly shaped after the dragon's former body pulls away from the dying husk. At this point the dragon can choose to allow the body to die, or it can keep it alive by sheer mental strength. There are advantages to both. If the air dragon chooses to keep the body alive, his air dragon form cannot be completely destroyed. No matter how much damage it may take, it can still reform elsewhere within 1d4 turns. However, the air dragon body can never get farther than 15,000 miles away from its living real-body husk. As long as the body is not slain, the dragon lives forever. If the air dragon chooses to allow the physical body to die, the dragon has no limitations in where they can choose to go. These Coliar air dragons have been seen on other planets and even in other crystal spheres. They do, however, run the risk of dying should their air dragon body be destroyed. The chart below depicts the age categories, and their assumed ability improvements. The oldest reported air dragon is Similion Longlife. At the time of his demise, he was 4,230 years old. No one knows if there is a limit to an air dragon's life, but it is likely that one does exist. Though the likelihood that a dragon older than Similion is in existence is slim, the possibilities do exist. Air Dragon Table References * Spelljammer reference: SJR2, 9312XXX1401 * TSR reference: TSR 9312 * ISBN: Category:Spelljammer creatures Category:Dragons Category:SJR2 canon